always and forever
by alwaysandforeveryou1
Summary: when tragedy hits tree hills 'power couple' Nathan and Haley Scott will they come out proving love concores all or fall apart with what little they held onto set in season 3 around episode 6
1. Tragedy Strikes

Season 3 Episode 6

Haley James Scott sat around the gym watching her best friend and husband run around the gym practicing, while she sat around on the other side of the gym waiting for cheer leading practice to end. it was just about over and she was sitting next to Brooke Davis cheer leader captain and roommate talking about the Scott brothers. Lucas, Haley's best friend and Brooke's new love interest, and Nathan, Haley's estranged husband well I mean if you could call him that they don't live together anymore and he seems to hate her after she left him to go touring with Chris Keller and the Wreckers. She doesn't blame him she would be hurt to but, she just really missed him. Their friends while they were hurt she left understood partly I mean they are 17 years old, and they would have followed their dreams to if they got the chance of a life time. But one of their friends, Peyton Sawyer, Nathan's ex, was on Nathan's side she froze her out and stuck to Nathan like glue. Haley became a cheer leader this year when begged by Brooke. She did get to see Nathan more since he was the captain of the basketball team as well as Lucas. The clock struck 3:57 as Haley went to move toward the door she got off the bleachers and Brooke followed, she once again tried to get Peyton to talk to Haley, saying it was tearing them apart, as Peyton was Brooke's best friend, Haley went to walk away not really wanting to hear the insults about to be aimed at her, but, stopped when 2 police officers came into the room the boys stopped running the girls all quiet the gym an eerie silence

"Can I help you?" asked coach Whitey Durham.

"Um yes we need to speak to a Mrs. Haley James Scott" all eyes were on me...

"May I ask what this concerns?" Whitey once again spoke for me

"As much as I would like to tell you sir I can't is she her or not?" spoke one of the older looking officers

"Um I'm Haley" I spoke in a little voice they calmly walked over to me Brooke grabbed my hand and sent me a slight squeeze before they reached me they stopped and looked at me

"We're going to need you to come with us" I heard Peyton make some comment but I just passed it off

"Can I ask why?"

"Your parents were in a saver car accident not too far from here and were not sure if they're going to make it, you're the closes of their children" my parents? Why were they around here?

"Swooping in like a halk on their surprise vists" I spoke quietly but with the silence in the gym I'm sure everyone heard me

"Excuse me?" the officer asked

"Uh nothing…were my other siblings contacted?" I asked I pried they had I didn't want to have to be the one to do that they simply said no. I almost fell to the ground with the tears that consumed my face I was caught by the strong arms I knew so well…Lucas I sobbed into his arms not caring if there was a crowd.

"Lucas, I can't call them, they're going to hate me so much" he shushed me

"They are not going to hate you, Hales, you can do this you need to call them and tell them to come down here as fast as they can"

"How can I make that same phone call 4 times?" he brought my face up so I had to make eye contact with him

"With the people who care about you around" I laughed without humor

"People who care about me? Lucas, People don't care about me, My parents hated me so much they let me get married at 16 and ran, my siblings never call and when I call them they don't answer, I mean why would they, and Taylor took my husband virginity!" at this point all eyes were on Nathan and I assumed he was blushing

"I'm so unable to be cared for I mess up the one person who did and enough to promise in front of god, a priest, and my parents that he would forever, but I turned that around, Peyton hates me, Brooke feels sorry for me, and you, and you Luke, somewhere deep down resent me for leaving you and hurting your brother" I finished everyone looked at me surprised

"I don't deserve to be there with my family, because they don't want me to be there, I'd probably just hurt them even more anyways" but this time whitey stepped in

"I don't know you very well but I do know how sweet you are and how you made my star player nice and even better on and off the court. How you tutored him against your better judgment" he glanced at Nathan "and how you stuck by Lucas no matter what, I don't know you well Mrs. Scott but I know you are worth being cared for" and then Brooke stepped in

"I don't feel bad for you tutor girl I care about you, what can I say, you grow on a person, and well you've given me great advice with my Lucas trouble and stood by me when I didn't want to sit alone when I was fighting with Peyton, Whiteys right you deserve to be cared for, and you are" which surprised me was Peyton stepping in next

"I'll go with you Hales, you should be there, I know what it's like to lose a parent so, I'll be there if you want, because I kind of understand, and Haley, I don't hate you, I just was mad because you left, everybody was leaving and it hurt" I looked at her I slowly left Lucas's arms and went into Peyton's, she hugged me tightly

"Mrs. Scott we have to leave um we have other things to do so miss cheerleader good luck with your parents" they went to walk away but turned around at Whiteys voice yelling after them he looked like steam was going to come out of his ears at any moment

"She has to drive herself? What kind of cops are you?" he just looked at the old man unfazed

"Sir it was our job to inform her nothing about taking her there" they smugly left the gym after yelling behind them the hospital name

"They are so lucky they are cops" Lucas said with anger hidden in his voice Brooke, Peyton, and half of the other people in the gym nodded in agreement

"I'll drive you hales" Peyton suggested

"I'd love that thanks so much" I glanced at Lucas

"Oh and I'm so going missy" Brooke spoke

"And I will to" Lucas finally said

"awe it's your whole gang…well minus Nathan" Bevin the more dense cheer leader said…..I glance over at Nathan I slowly walked to him, I don't know maybe it's all this crying and my sadness but I made my way over all eyes on the 2 of us but our eyes glued to each other's

"Nathan" I spoke softly

"will you please come with me, I know you hate me and stuff but the last time I saw them I was with you and, I don't think I can do this without you, sadly"

'what am I doing!' I yelled at myself before Nathan could reply I started to talk again

"I'm sorry this is stupid of me, you hate me I hurt you why would you go sit in a hospital with me and my crazy family watching me cry my eyes out"

"Haley if you want me there, I'll be there, because I promised I'd always be there for you. I could never hate you Hales, so what are we waiting for lets go come on we got to get going on those phone calls" he started to walk toward the gym doors when he noticed I wasn't following he turned around

"Hey, Always and forever" he walked back grabbed her hand and gestured for the rest of the gang to follow them as he walked out of the gym doors.


	2. Flashback & Comfort

Chapter 2:

When we reached the parking lot we stopped at a picnic table and I figured Nathan was waiting for the others to catch up so with this opportunity of being alone I took the chance to talk to him

"Nathan?" he looks at me for the 1st time in I don't know how long with those crystal blue eyes I fell in love with not too long ago

"Hm?" he hummed

"Thank you, but you don't have to come with me." I mumbled

'What are you doing you know you need him' the voice inside my head screamed

"Hales do you want me to go?" he asked calmly never breaking eye contact

"Of course I do" I replied my voice cracking and tears threatening to fall once more

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to go, for you, and for me, their my mother and father-in-law Haley" that did it, the tears fell down my face for the umpteenth time today with no time of stopping he pulled me into those strong muscular arms I've missed so much and I just crumbled into him sobbing over coming me

"Shhh" he cooed as Lucas, Peyton, Brooke and….Skills?

"Skills?" Nathan asked

"Yeah he wanted to come; being a friend of yours for so long he was worried about you"

"Not to be rude or anything but how are we all going to fit and whose car we taking?" Nate asked now being one of the many reasons I'm happy were so much alike in the way we think because now I can just sit here and feel safe in Nathans Arms

"Oh I thought you'd never ask boy toy" Brooke spoke smile crossing her face

"Were taking Rachel's Car" Luke said cutting to the chase seeing as Brooke was never getting to it

"Luke I wanted to tell them" Brooke whined

"Sorry pretty girl" he said saving all of us from hearing

"Why are we taking Rachel's car?" Nathan once again spoke for the both of us

"She said her car had more room and when she heard Skills wanted to go she thought this could be a way to help Haley a little bit" I looked up from Nathans chested, putting the side of my head in its place hearing his heart beat calmed me once again to the point I could talk

"Can we just go? I have to make 6 phone calls to people who won't even answer my phone calls"

"Hales we'll help" Luke comforted

"Thanks guys but I think it would make it worse coming from my friends instead of me, we need to suck up our differences now and be a family" I whispered trying not to cry again

'What if they never make it? What if we never get to be a real full family again?' I thought to myself as I let the flash backs take me

~Flashback~

12 year old Haley James ran around her back yard laughing her butt off she was so happy her brothers were back for the week, being Christmas and all. Haley had never saw a white Christmas where they lived it never snowed and was relatively warm all year round. No, she didn't still believe in Santa and the presents weren't the reason she was so giddy. She wasn't like all the other 12 year olds she didn't care what toys she got, material things didn't matter to her.

You see, this was the 1st time in almost a year since the whole family had been together and Haley couldn't wait. To hear the arguing going on between her dad and Alex who was Haley's oldest brother, or between Quinn and Taylor. She couldn't wait to pretend to gag with josh when her flirted to laugh at old stories and to simply hear noise in the house again filled with the people she loved and missed, even though she did get picked on a lot and then all over protected when other people were around or to hear Vivian singing old Christmas song around the house, or sitting up really late in her pajamas listening to Dustin tell his stories about traveling all the places he's been things he saw it fascinated Haley beyond belief. See with 6 older siblings and two very hyper/happy parents Haley was used to everyone close together and she missed it the only people who lived there now were Quinn, Taylor, and herself not including their parents.

Alex being the oldest he was just about to graduate college and the James' couldn't be any more proud,

next in was Vivian who was the oldest of the girls she was a few years away from getting into medical school just a few more credits and she was out of college and in medical school,

Josh being a freshman in collage but he did have some stories to tell to he liked school just like Haley but liked being on top of the food change,

next in the lineup was Dustin he was fresh out of high school and traveling the world before going to collage but he had often told Haley when they were alone he didn't know if he wanted to go back to school right away he wanted to go into the military save lives, that scared Haley,

next was Quinn she was smart and pretty much like Vivian but extremely different she wanted to find something to believe in being a junior in high school she needed to feel like she mattered,

After Quinn was Taylor she was known around tree hill as the slut of tree hill high, which she was proud of, I mean her parents had no idea their little girl who just started high school was named the 'Slut' she used to be sweet to everyone but changed quickly and was very mean to little Haley

And that night as they sat around the table Haley was not being able to get a word in edge wise but she just smile and watched her family she missed them and would never forget this memory


	3. Dreaded Phone calls

Chapter 3

We were all sitting in the car I was sitting in Nathan's arms staring at my cell phone

"Hales you're going to have to call them" Lucas turned around for a split second then put his attention back on the road

"Really tutor-girl were all right here" she said taking one of Lucas' hands holding them

"I know, I just, how do I tell them?" I whispered Nathan grabbed my hand holding it

"You can do it" he whispered back into my ear I dial Alex's number 1st

"Hello?" he answers

"Hey Alex"

"Hey Hales what's wrong?" he noticed the hoarseness in my voice I couldn't help it I started to cry again

"Haley what is it? Who do I have to beat up?" his protective side took over

"Alex its mom and dad"

"Sweetie I can't punch dad"

"No Alex there was an accident…they don't know if they're going to make it"

"What?"

"Can you get down to Charlotte?"

"Ugh yeah ill head down as soon as the kids are out of school is that okay?"

"That's great um do you know if Dustin is back?"

"Yeah he just got back like last week; I'll call him if you want"

"No I'll do it thanks though"

"Anytime sweetheart me Hannah and the kids well be there soon I love you"

"I love you too"

The car was silent as my phone call ended

"Wow Hales the kids must be like 5 and 7" Lucas said amazed on how much time has passed by

"I know"

"I should make the next call huh?" I asked but everyone just nodded as I called Vivian

"Hello?" her voice fills the car

"Hey Viv"

"Miss Haley James, what do I owe this phone call?"

"Um a trip to the Charlotte hospital" I stated

"Haley are you okay? Are you hurt?" she panics

"No I'm fine but Viv mom and dad aren't they don't know if they're going to make it" I begin to cry again

"Haley its mom and dad they're not going anywhere but I'll be right there with Joe and Austin"

"Okay I have to call the other Viv but kiss Austin for me and hug Joe I love you"

"Alright I love you too" I take a deep breath

"Who do you have to call next?" Lucas asked

"Josh"

"You going in age order?" he asked I just nod as I punch Joshes number in and wait to hear his voice

"Hey little one"

"Hey Josh"

"What's up darling?"

"Can you come down to Charlotte?"

"Why what's wrong?" he asked alarmed

"Mom and dad were in an accident, they don't know if they're going to make it Josh" my voice cracked

"Sweetie it's okay I'll have to fly but, I have someone I want you to meet"

"Okay I'll see you tonight or tomorrow, be careful flying love you bye"

"We will, Love you too"

"I'm half way done"

"Gosh times like this I'm happy I don't have siblings" Peyton said I nodded

"So I guess Dustin's next?" Lucas asked

"Yeah, I'm kind of scared"

"Out of all your siblings Haley you're the closet to him, it's going to be okay" Lucas boosts me up

"Thanks Luke" he just nodded as I yet again dialed another phone number

"Well if it isn't my sister" his voice fills the car and I couldn't help but smile

"Hey Dustin"

"Hey Baby girl, so tell me why did I have to find out you got hitched by a letter?" Brooke Peyton and Nathan all turned to me a little shocked

"That's because someone was off fighting in the war when I did so"

"Not only did you get married you my pop star got over your stage fright, yes I heard about the tour, I'm so proud of you baby girl" he gushed

"Well then I hate to ruin your mood Dustin" yet again my voice cracks

"What's wrong?" he asked alarmed

"I hate to tell you this Dustin you just got back from the war we shouldn't be having this conversation" I said beginning to sob yet again

"Baby girl what is it? I don't have to beat up your husband already do I?" everyone just stiffened

"Mom and dad were in an accident, the doctors don't think there are going to make it"

"What?" he asked I thought he just stopped breathing

"I'm sorry" I said again still sobbing

"No baby it's not your fault I'll be right there…..um hales where is there exactly?"

"Charlotte"

"Then I'll see you soon I love you" he said ready to hang up

"Okay I love you too" I said hanging up I turn my face into Nathan's chest and sobbed as he rubbed my back

"2 More Phone calls" I mumbled into his chest I then dialed Quinn's number

"Hey Hales" she said answering her phone

"Hey Quinny" my voice yet again breaking giving me away

"Haley what happened?" she asked scared of my answer

"Mom and dad got into a car accident, they don't know if they're going to make it"

"Have you seen them yet?"

"No I'm in the car on the way to the hospital now"

"Hales you're driving?"

"No Lucas is"

"What hospital are they in?"

"Charlotte"

"Okay I'm about 3 hours away me and David will be there soon"

"Okay love you bye"

"Love you too"

"We're almost there Hales"

"Great I only have Taylor left"

"Hello?"

"Hey Taylor"

"Oh hey baby sis how was the tour, better yet Hales how good is Chris Keller?" Nathan dropped my hand and I wanted to start crying again

"I wouldn't know how good Chris Keller was, and I have to tell you something important "

"What is it Haley I have something I have to do"

"Mom and dad are in the Charlotte hospital, the doctors don't think they are going to make it"

"Well can you keep me updated?"

"You're not going to come?" I asked shocked

"No, I'm not going to do that"

"Taylor they are dying!" I yelled

"This is your last chance for closer or anything else you need how can you just walk away from that? Not everybody gets a chance to say goodbye Taylor"

"I can't come to the hospital okay? I just can't, I'm not someone they'll be proud of, like you and Jason I've never given them something to be proud of Haley"

"Taylor it's not about you, it's about mom and dad, your one of their daughters, they're proud of you Taylor sure you're a slut but that hasn't bothered you your whole life so don't let it start it now, just come to the hospital because you know they want you there and I want you there and so do the others"

"Okay Hales…..I'll be there as soon as I can"

"Alright Love you"

"Yeah I love you too" when she hung up I let out a huge sigh

"Wow I'm just going to say tutor-girl you told her" Brooke started

"Really I thought she would start when Taylor made the Keller comment" Peyton threw in

"Who does she think I am her?" I fumed

"Hales it's okay calm down"

"Haley who is Austin?" Lucas asked

"Oh my nephew Viv's son"

"How come I didn't know about him?"

"He was born when I was on the tour"

"I got picture of all of them Luke, you want to see?"

"Yeah Hales" I pull my cell phone out and go to my pictures I see pictures of me and Nathan and I look over at him I find his eyes on me I give him a small smile

"This is the 1st time you're going to meet anyone in my family except my parents" Realization dawning on me he just nodded I find the picture of the kids and turn my phone to Nathan

"Well this is Emma and Justin" I said showing him my favorite picture of the 2 Emma a tiny little 5 year old with dark brown hair and chocolate eyes sitting on a rock smiling at the camera with her older brother Justin who looks just like Alex Light brown hair and the same chocolate eyes and James smile

"Wow they're adorable" he said

"And this is Austin Vivian and her Husband Joe" this picture was their 1st family picture with Vivian in the hospital bed holding new born Austin and Joe sitting next to Them with his arms wrapped around them

"Isn't that just the sweetest thing ever?" Haley showed everyone the 2 pictures and the girls swooned over the picture of Austin Vivian and Joe

"Oh Broody don't you want kids?" Brooke asked looking at Lucas he just smiled

"When the times right I want to have a dozen kids with you" Brooke just smiled and kissed his cheek

"What about you Haley I mean you have a big family so do you want one?" Brooke asked

"A big family?" I asked everyone's eyes on me Brooke just nodded

"I don't think, I know I want at least one maybe two but, that's it I don't want my kids to feel like I did, until I met Luke I felt like I didn't matter, and that my parents were too busy for me"

"Smart girl" Brooke answered

"And that's why you call me Tutor-girl" I smiled at her

"What about you Nate?" Luke asked, but Nathan just looked Scared about his answer

"Well I mean Kids in general scare me but Haley wants at least one so 2 kids sound good to me"

"You got him whipped Hales" I just looked at Nathan

"Peyton he doesn't even want to be with me, he's not whipped"

"Haley James I want to be with you, that's why I'm here, it's just hard to get back into the ring with the one that knock you out of it to begin with" Nathan said looking into my eyes

"So you don't hate me?" I asked scared of his answer

"I never could I'll love you always and forever Haley James"

"Scott" I whispered as I wrapped my arms around him, still looking into his face as confusion washes over it

"You said Haley James, its Haley James Scott" I said and Nathan just smiles

"Well Haley James Scott were here" Lucas says breaking up mine and Nathan's moment I look at the hospital and I get out of the car Nathan grabbed my hand and I look up at the hospital, 'now or never' I think to myself gripping tighter onto Nathan's hand walking forward into this cold devastating place that now holds my happiness


End file.
